


Rosaline and Juliet

by pangolins_are_cute



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangolins_are_cute/pseuds/pangolins_are_cute
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Rosaline
Kudos: 12





	Rosaline and Juliet

they are gay


End file.
